Genio y figura¿Hasta la sepultura?
by Gerdhr
Summary: En una sociedad donde se ha magnificado la delgadez y el ejercicio como estereotipos de belleza, la anorexia se ha convertido en un verdadero peligro. El 80% de los afectados son mujeres. ¿Qué hay de ti Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué onda? ^^**

**Aquí con esta historia... Es nueva, pero... Es con otra temática. Digamos que es más cotidiana :P. Pero aun así no cae en cliché..¿o sí?. La verdad solo he visto dos fan fics así :P, Pero bueno. Veremos que tanta aceptación tiene aquí ^^**

* * *

Estaba nervioso, traía las notas en su mano. Por primera vez, excelentes. No es que fuese un mal alumno, pero para su padre, 99 puntos no eran los suficientemente buenos. Cualquiera los podría sacar. Sin embargo, 100 puntos limpios, solo podrían ser dignos de un Uchiha.

Y más aun, haber pasado el examen de ingreso a la Universidad con el más alto puntaje de todos le hacía sentir satisfecho, 128/130. Su padre yacía sentado leyendo el periódico, mientras que su madre hacía el desayuno, le entregó la hoja de resultados y la carta de aceptación ocultando su nerviosismo.

— Pudiste haber tenido los 130 perfectos. –fue lo único que salió de su boca. Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa y se fue a la empresa. Eso lo decepcionó.

— Eso fue impresionante Sasuke. –le felicitó su madre. Poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y tomando la carta, sin tomar en cuenta los resultados. –Realmente me sorprendes, yo pasé el examen hasta la segunda vez.

Su hijo trató de sonreír, pero fue demasiado forzado. Su madre le miró un poco entristecida.

Comió con pesadez mientras miraba por la ventana, dio tres bocados y lo demás se lo dio al perro. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no veía a su hermano, desde que fue aceptado en la universidad. ¿Cómo sería ahora?

Mikoto tomó el teléfono, un poco indecisa y marcó. Esperó tres tonos y después alguien contestó.

— Itachi.

— _¿Pasa algo malo?_ –se escuchó alguien preguntar.

— Ah no, no es nada malo, es algo muy bueno, Sasuke pasó a la universidad. y queríamos ver si puedes buscar un departamento cerca para que viva tu hermano…

— _Él puede vivir conmigo._

— Pero, ¿Y las distancias?

— _Madre, la compañía está pasando por problemas económicos severos, no se pueden dar esos lujos._ –comentó. –_yo tengo casa propia por lo que Sasuke puede vivir aquí. Por la comida tampoco te preocupes, usen esos gastos para las deudas._

— Si, pero. Sería muy desconsiderado de nuestra parte dejarte toda la carga.

— _No es mayor problema_.

— Jamás hemos ido a tu casa, pero no creo que podamos ir a dejarlo hasta allá. ¿Crees que puedas recogerlo en el aeropuerto?

— _Si. ¿Qué día llega?_

— Aun no sabemos, luego te confirmaremos. Gracias Itachi, no sé que haríamos sin ti. –Sasuke, que había escuchado toda la conversación se tiró sobre su cama. Se sentía como una carga. Hasta que una voz de interrumpió-

— ¡Oye Sasuke! –se escuchó un grito afuera de la casa.

— ¿Qué quieres? –abrió la ventana y le miró por el balcón.

— ¡PASÉ! ¡PASÉ EL EXAMEN! –gritó lleno de euforia. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en Sasuke. Ahí estaba su mejor amigo, lleno de emoción porque había pasado el examen. -¿Puedes creerlo?

— La verdad… me suena casi imposible de creer.

— Lo sé. ¡Debemos ir a celebrar! ¡Vamos al cine!

Sasuke cerró la ventana y Naruto se metió a la casa, puesto que las personas del vecindario se molestaban de escuchar a ese joven gritar a mitad de la calle.

— Buenos días Señora Mikoto.

— Hola Naruto. –saludó la mujer. Y siguió con lo suyo.

Subió emocionado hasta el cuarto de Sasuke y se dejó caer en la cama.

— Caramba. A partir de ahora seremos universitarios. Deberíamos gozar nuestros últimos días de completa libertad. Carajo. Las chicas de allá deben de estar bien buenas.

— Bájate de mi cama. –le empujó. Naruto se paró para sentarse sobre el escritorio de su amigo, cosa que sabía que le irritaba, más no tanto como el que desarreglasen su cama.

— ¿Dónde vivirás?

— Yo creo que con mi hermano.

— ¿Crees?

— Pues… no sé. No nos llevamos bien. O más bien, nunca hablamos.

— Oh… yo viviré con mi abuela. Aprovechando que también da clases en la Facultad de Medicina. Creo que fue maestra de tu hermano.

— Ahora ye terminó la carrera, no sé que siga.

— Supongo que si... espero que tengamos tiempo de vernos. Si no, iremos al cine. ¿qué tal?

— Odio ir al cine.

— Pero si…

— De acuerdo, rectifico. Odio ir al cine contigo.

— ¿Qué?

— Jamás paras de hablar.

— ¡No es cierto! –sacó su lengua, y Sasuke comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Ambos pelearon por razones sin motivo, de una manera muy infantil. Terminaron odiándose por ese día. Pero siempre era lo mismo.

— Cariño, aliméntate bien y esfuérzate.

— ¿Y papá?

— Tuvo que atender unas cosas de la compañía. –sonrió la mujer. –pero te llamará tan pronto estés ahí.

— No tienes por qué mentir. Se le olvidó. –susurró Sasuke, lo suficientemente bajo como para que su madre no se diese cuenta.

— Listo. Me llamas cuando llegues. Suerte en tus estudios. Aliméntate bien. Sasuke hizo un gesto con la mano, pasando a registrar su equipaje. Solo llevaba ropa, uno que otro libro y varias cosas de higiene personal, cremas para la cara, para el cabello, para el cuerpo. Si, era bastante metrosexual. Pero eso era algo que sólo él sabía, y que nadie más debía enterarse.

Escuchó varias voces y se puso los audífonos, para evitar escuchar a la gente y evitar que esta le hablase. Se sentó en el avión y se hizo el dormido para evitar que una anciana le contase toda su vida.

Miraba por la ventana como las gráciles gotas de lluvia se deslizaban con gracilidad. Delgadas, finas. Una belleza. Su hermano fue a recogerle al aeropuerto. Desde entonces no habían cruzado ni una sola palabra. Ni un "hola". Ya que este no hacía otra cosa que estar hablando por teléfono.

— Si… si. Llévalo a urgencias, no. En todo caso lo único que tienes que hacer es anclar la…-Sasuke se cruzó de brazos. Después de todo su hermano era medico. y no es que los médicos tuviesen mucho tema de conversación. Generalmente solo hablaban de casos clínicos y la salud en el país. A sus 23 años Itachi ya era jefe de residentes. Había estudiado la educación media superior de manera abierta, a sus 15 años ya se encontraba en la facultad de medicina. Aunque claro, no lo hicieron de menos porque el parecía mayor. Siempre se había visto maduro, pero atractivo. Con rasgos masculinos. Finalmente colgó el teléfono y miró por el retrovisor a su hermano.

— ¿Quieres que pasemos a comer o prefieres dormirte ya? –preguntó.

— No, vamos a casa ya. Me siento cansado. –contestó, lo que menos quería era ser una carga para su hermano. Debía mostrar que en esos momentos no podía darse el lujo de comer fuera. Que sería capaz de ser una persona independiente. Itachi asintió y continuó manejando. Por unos momentos Sasuke sintió que jamás llegarían. Hasta que llegaron a una zona residencial. Por unos momentos se preguntó si antes irían a ver a alguno de los pacientes de Itachi, porque hasta donde él sabía. Itachi trabajaba en un hospital.

Se podía apreciar unos amplios jardines dentro del residencial, así como un club deportivo. Una alberca publica, y más adelante varias casas, cada una construida de manera diferente. Y aun así, ostentosas.

Itachi apretó el botón que yacía en el retrovisor para abrir el portón eléctrico. Por unos momentos Sasuke se preguntó si esa era la casa de su hermano, puesto que el carro que traía desentonaba con la casa en la que entraban.

— ¿Aquí vives? –preguntó algo asombrado.

— Si.

— ¿Cuánto te cuesta la renta…? –preguntó, sin salir aun de su asombro. La casa donde vivían era casi igual, solo que esta era más nueva. Y más pulcra.

— La compré hace una año–contestó su hermano con simpleza, ayudándole a bajar las cosas del carro. Pasaron por la puerta del garaje, esta les llevaba a un recibidor. El cual daba paso a la sala. Su sala, de un color hueso combinaba a la perfección con el fino acabado de sus otros muebles. La alfombra era de un color café, y la casa olía a madera.

— Tu habitación está arriba. –informó a la par que subía las maletas. Sasuke alcanzó a ver un despacho lleno de libros, estaba en desorden, pero no sucio. Ya en el piso de arriba la habitación de Sasuke estaba perfectamente acondicionada. Con balcón hacia el jardín. Una mini sala y una cama matrimonial. –aquí esta el closet. –abrió una puerta que conducía a un pequeño cuarto. –y aquí el baño.

— Puedes tomar lo que gustes de la cocina.

— Itachi… ¿Cómo pagas todo esto?

— Con mi sueldo.

— Puedo conseguir un trabajo…

— No, yo me haré cargo de tus gastos. Tú enfócate en la escuela. –cortó Itachi. –no será necesario.

— Pero… y si me quiero dar algunos lujos.

— Te daré dinero suficiente. Por ahora debes descansar, el lunes inicias la escuela.

— ¿Sabes a que carrera iré?

— Arquitectura. –finalizó Itachi. Dejando a Sasuke solo en su habitación.

— Supongo que así será todo a partir de ahora. –se fijó que la puerta tuviese seguro. Una vez puesto se desvistió y se miró frente al gran espejo. Observó su esbelto cuerpo, algo subido de peso a su parecer.

Itachi se encerró en su estudio y se dedicó a leer sus libros, no de medicina, sino de poesía. Pese a que amaba la medicina, no podía negar que la literatura era otra de sus grandes pasiones. Se dedicó gran parte de la noche a leer. Escuchó ruido en la cocina, y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. A partir de ahora las cosas serían diferentes.

Tres meses habían pasado ya desde que Sasuke se había mudado y apenas y cruzaba palabra con su hermano. Este casi nunca estaba, se la vivía en el hospital, y las pocas veces que estaba en casa Sasuke tenía tarea que realizar.

No se quejaba, vivía bien. Y cada semana iba una señora que realizaba las tareas del hogar por lo que Sasuke no tenía que preocuparse de otra cosa más que de sus estudios. Pero tenía problemas con el algebra lineal. Era demasiado confusa.

Se estrujó los cabellos, y dejó caer en la silla. Escuchó sonar el teléfono y miró el numero.

"Karin"

Con pereza contestó.

— ¿Sucede algo?

— _Oh Sasuke, lo que pasa es que no le entiendo a la tarea. Quería ver si me podrías explicar._

— Estamos en las mismas.

— _Bueno… quizá podemos estar juntos los dos para ver si podemos entender…._

— No lo creo. Si eso es todo lo que querías…

— _No. La pelos de chicle quiere hablar contigo_. –contestó refunfuñona.

— _¿Cómo me llamaste zorra?_ –Sasuke rodó los ojos, en ese instante se escucharon gritos de mujeres y carcajadas. Estuvo a punto de colgar. –_Sasuke-kun. Como tu sabes, es el cumpleaños de Naruto… queríamos prepararle algo. ¿Querrías ayudarnos?_

— ¿Por qué?

— _Pues_…-balbuceó. –_porque es tu mejor amigo._

— Los mejores amigos sabemos que no necesitamos nada para demostrar nuestro aprecio. Naruto lo sabe, así que, si me disculpan tengo tarea que hacer.

— _Esta… bien_. –colgó el teléfono y regresó a sus problemas, seguía sin entenderles. En ese momento Itachi le llamó.

— Sasuke… ¿Ya comiste?

— No, comeré más tarde.

— Pediré comida italiana. ¿Hay algo que gustes?

— Lo que sea Itachi. –contestó. Itachi asintió con pesadez, Sasuke casi no comía nada, eso le preocupaba. Pero era normal en la mayoría de los universitarios.

En cuanto llegó la comida Itachi la subió en una charola hasta la recamara de Sasuke, tocó dos veces y vio a su hermano frustrado con la tarea.

— Te traje la comida. La dejaré en tu mesilla.

— Gracias. –no despegó la vista de sus problemas. Itachi le echó una hojeada.

— Matemáticas aplicadas. –Sasuke se sorprendió y regresó a ver a itachi.

— ¿Cómo supiste?

— Hum… por tus problemas. Por eso. ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Sasuke no afirmó, Itachi se sentó inclinó hacia el escritorio. –lo que tienes que hacer es resolver este problema usando más que nada geometría. Imagina que esto se coloca sobre una escalera…. –Sasuke se quedó escuchando atentamente a su hermano. Si lo veía de esa forma, el problema tenía mucho sentido.

— ¿Cómo sabes de esto?

— Mmm… a veces resuelvo problemas pasatiempo. –contestó con una sonrisa. -anda, come algo que cada día estas más delgado.

— Sasuke asintió, e Itachi salió de la habitación.

Se sintió dudoso, miró la comida. Olía exquisitamente, era spaguetti a la boloñesa. Comió un poco de pasta, miró el resto del platillo, lo tomó, fue hasta al baño y lo tiró. No podía ingerir tanta grasa.

* * *

Dejando de la lado el resumen del fan fic.¿Me expresé bien? Iré aclarando cosas en este tema conforme avance el fan fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vale...Ocho meses sin actualizar... Creo que fue mucho tiempo... XD**

**Se que no tengo perdón pero aquí les traigo la continuación. Espero actualizar mis otros fanfics en esta semana ya que depronto tengo un ataque de inspiración.**

**Nuevamente, disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar...**

**Brighit...(espero haberlo escrito bien) XD Gracias por tu review, y si, es un problema bastante serio y en mi opinión muy difícil de superar. Y si, es ItaSasu **

**KokoronoIro Gracias por tu review y que consideres mi escrito como bueno, ^^**

* * *

Observaba atentamente las imágenes en la pantalla. Era una catedral: abundantes ornamentos hechos de oro con pequeñísimos grabados, los santos de porcelana pintados a mano con una precisión admirable, los ojos de estos parecían tan reales que te hacían sentir observado. Por supuesto, varios cuadros decoraban las paredes y la sangre parecía ser un recurso abundante en muchos de ellos.

—Esta catedral se encuentra en la ciudad de México, en mi opinión es una obra exquisita, tardaron cerca de trescientos años en poder construirla. Y es una de las obras más representativas de los artes hispanoamericanos. Háganme un trabajo acerca de la construcción de esta catedral, que recursos fueron utilizados. Por cierto, habrá un tour por américa latina, la escuela financiará el cincuenta por ciento a los mejores proyectos. —

— ¿Qué quiere que hagamos? —

—Son arquitectos…Usen su imaginación. —le echó una ojeada su reloj. —se terminó la hora. Pueden irse. — encendió la luz del salón obteniendo varios gemidos de protesta por parte de los estudiantes. Llamó a un alumno sin voltearlo a ver al tiempo que apagaba el proyector. —Sasuke… Me gustaría hablar contigo. —

—Dígame Kabuto-sensei.—

No seas tan cortés, puedes tutearme. —dijo el maestro sereno. —Pero lo que voy, sé que hiciste unos planos acerca de una residencia. —

—Solo es un esbozo. —Contestó con una humildad impropia de él. —

—Me gustaría verlos, sé que tienes un talento natural y… podrías no tomar esta clase—

— ¿Qué me dará a cambio?—

—Supongo que no bastará con un diez. —

—Naturalmente. —respondió Sasuke, y es que esa calificación podía obtenerla sin ningún problema.

—Te ganas el viaje.

—Puedo ganarlo sin problema.

—Pero tendrás que hacer más esfuerzo. Tengo entendido que los otros maestros les dejan demasiada tarea, velo por este lado. Ganas sin esforzarte.

—Sería injusto para mis compañeros. —fingió pena.

—En este mundo sobrevive el más fuerte, los demás solo sirven de trampolín para alcanzar la cima. —

* * *

— ¡Oh viernes! ¡Bendito regalo de los dioses!—

En el campus central los estudiantes llegaban corriendo a tirarse sobre el pasto imitando a los cientos de personas en aquel recinto. Las risas recorrían estrepitosamente aquel lugar.

— ¿Qué tal, Naruto?—

—Si hubiese sabido que así sería la universidad mejor hubiese montado un puesto de garnachas. Apuesto que la señora de enfrente gana más en un día de lo que yo ganaré en un mes…—habló con todo resignado pero la motivación volvió unos segundos después. —Lo cual me recuerda… ¡Adivinen! La escuela nos dará unas vacaciones. —gritó con euforia.

— ¡Estúpido! No son vacaciones, es para reforzar nuestros conocimientos. —bramó su compañera para luego propinarle un severo coscorrón en la cabeza.

—No tenías por qué pegarme… —los enormes ojos verdes de su amiga calvados sobre los suyos fueron suficiente para hacerle callar.

— ¡Qué emocionante! —exhaló Chouji. — ¡América Latina! Muero de ganas por ir a México…comida… mujeres, comida. —

—Se te va a salir la baba. —regañó Shikamaru.

—Dicen que la comida latina es una delicia. —

—Pues yo he escuchado que es una bomba para el estómago. Pero las venezolanas son unas diosas… y las cubanas… podríamos aprovechar mientras estudiamos. Además… ¿No te gustaría encontrarte algún chico agradable Sakura? —la aludida se sonrojó.

—La verdad…

—Escuché que son pasionales —a completó Sai, el pequeño sonrojo de Sakura cambió a un rojo sangre. — Te darían una buena cogid-—

— ¡Qué mierdas crees que soy!—

—Solo decía que un buen polvo…—no pudo terminar su frase por un tremendo golpe por parte de la mujer.

— ¡Cállate, una palabra más y te mato! —ahora lo tenía contra la pared. Si llegaba a tener una hija jamás la metería a estudiar ninjutsu, su garganta era cruelmente aprisionada impidiéndoles respirar, sus ojos se estaban poniendo en blanco, veía una especia de luz, más después volvió a la realidad. — ¡Sasuke! —oyó gritar a su a amiga a lo lejos.

— ¿Te quedas? —preguntó Naruto.

—No, me voy a casa. —

—Vale, vamos a comer algo. —dijo a la par que se levantaba y se sacudía la tierra los pantaloncillos de mezclilla.

—No me apetece.—

—Oh vamos, si se ve que su comida es buenísima. —vio la ceja perfecta de su amigo curvarse en señal de incredulidad. —Vale, vamos a un lugar de tu elección. —caminaron por un rato hacia el centro comercial, Naruto hablando y Sasuke escuchando o por lo menos fingiendo hacerlo. Entraron en un modesto restaurante en el cual no tardaron ni dos segundos en atenderlos.

—Deja primero voy al baño. —la mesera aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar el pedido de aquel apuesto joven.

— ¿Qué desea ordenar?—

—Una ensalada tapioca. —

— ¿Con todo? —preguntó la muchacha, Sasuke tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa dudoso.

—No, quítele las nueces, los arándanos, el queso, el aderezo y la manzana. —la muchacha escribió el pedido desconcertada y se retiró por unos momentos.—

—Aquí tiene su… lechuga. —entregó la joven.

— ¿Te vas a llenar con eso?—

—Tengo nauseas. —Mintió. —además voy a llegar a comer a casa. —se percató de que Naruto no le creía del todo.

— ¿Gusta alguno de nuestros jugos? —pasó una mujer en un carrito ofreciendo los jugos de casa. —Tengo de zanahoria, manzana, betabel, naranja, toronja. —

—Si…—dijo, tratando de guardar las apariencias. —deme… un jugo de naranja. — pensó en las calorías que eso contenía, daría uno o dos sorbos y el resto se lo daría a Naruto sin que este se diese cuenta.

—Por eso estás tan delgado. —Naruto pidió una hamburguesa con papas fritas. Sasuke sacó sus notas y se dispuso a leerlas.

—Oye, es de mala educación leer en la mesa. —

—Es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena. —

* * *

Lo único iluminando la casa era el faro, las luces de la casa tanto internas como las de la entrada principal estaban apagadas. Itachi no estaba en casa como de costumbre. Abrió la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de él para ir al despacho y dejar sus cosas sobre el escritorio. Dio un vistazo al comedor que rara vez ocupaba, Itachi siempre comía ahí. Entró a la cocina la cual estaba cubierta de polvo debido a su falta de uso, limpió un poco el área y se dispuso a cocinar.

Tomó un poco de pollo del refrigerador y lo guisó con verduras haciendo una sopa de entrada así como una pequeña ensalada para acompañarlo. Comió varias horas de lechuga en lo que cocinaba para así evitar comer, bebió agua hasta que se sintió satisfecho. Momento y la dejó lista para cuando hermano llegase, una manera de darle las gracias por dedicarle un poco de tiempo para ayudarle a entender ese tema tan complejo.

Se encerró a estudiar como era su costumbre, a dibujar sobre el enorme restirador que Itachi le regaló a la semana de haber llegado. Realmente Itachi había gastado mucho en él, las enciclopedias, los materiales de trabajo, su ropa… por una vez quería corresponderle de alguna manera y que mejor que recibirlo con una comida caliente.

Se dieron la dos, tres, cuatro de la mañana e Itachi parecía no tener intenciones de llegar. Hasta donde sabía su hermano tenía el sábado libre.

Sus ojos casi se cerraban, había recalentado la comida seis veces. Finalmente la puerta se abrió, talló los ojos tratando de despertarse pero sin mucho resultado.

—Llegaste. —dijo con un largo bostezo.

— ¿Comiste algo? —preguntó sin regresar a ver a su hermano dirigiéndose al cuarto de servicio.

—Comí en la escuela. Por cierto…tenía esa duda desde hace mucho. ¿Cómo compraste esta casa?

—Fue una ganga, el anterior dueño de esta casa decía que estaba maldita ya que su familia había muerto en un accidente y me la vendió por muy poco… —soltó una risilla al recordar las advertencia de aquel hombre.

— ¿Cómo es eso?

—Decía que quien viviese en esta casa perdería lo más preciado en su vida. —Sasuke bufó, odiaba a los supersticiosos. —lo peor que puede pasar es que deje de ser medico…ahora vete a dormir.

—Es muy temprano.

—Si… son las seis de la mañana. —finalmente le vio, se veía ojeroso. Volteó los ojos y luego vio la cacerola con comida caliente dedujo que, seguramente, Sasuke lo había estado esperando toda la noche. —gracias por la comida. —buscó a su hermano con la mirada mas no lo encontró, se asomó en la habitación y ahí estaba Sasuke que en cuestión de segundos se había quedado completamente dormido, ni siquiera se molestó en quitarse los zapatos. El hermano mayor se sentó en la orilla de la cama y lo acomodó sobre la almohada, corrigiendo su postura, le quito los zapatos y lo cubrió con una sábana.

—Onii—san. —murmuró inconscientemente. Itachi sonrió con una ternura rara vez vista. El cubrió con una sábana y le revolvió el cabello. Cerró las cortinas para evitar que la luz del sol interrumpiese su sueño.

—Gracias hermanito.

Despertó cerca de las tres de la tarde, irguió su cuerpo y se estiró completamente con pequeño gemido de molestia, aun se sentía cansado pero era normal. No había dormido en tres noches pero nada mejor que una ducha para animarlo. Recordó la fiesta de Naruto, debía ir sino quería a su amigo reprochándole su ausencia toda la semana.

Sasuke se desnudó por completo, quedando frente al espejo del baño. No cabía la menor duda, estaba mucho más delgado y su vientre se estaba hundiendo cada vez más. Las piernas estaba muy delgadas y podía ver sus costillas marcadas, no quedaban restos de los músculos que tiempo atrás poseía.

Hubo un tiempo en el que fue un gran atleta, un gran nadador, lamentablemente no fue el mejor, incluso se hizo una depilación de laser para ser más rápido, y aun así. Nada.

_Realizaba pequeñas flexiones, podía sentir su corazón latir rápidamente. Ese era el idea en que por fin podría convertirse en un atleta profesional, un campeón._

_— ¡Hijo! ¡Por acá! —gritó la mujer desde las gradas_

_—Madre. —sonrió, pero rostro cambió a uno contrariado. — ¿Padre?—_

_—Solo venimos a ver la prueba.—dijo con simpleza._

_— ¿E Itachi?—_

_—Un medico no tiene tiempo que perder. —_

_— ¿Y tú si? —preguntó con todo amargo._

_—Regresa a lo tuyo. —fue la contestación de su padre. Sasuke volvió a la piscina para hablar con su entrenador._

_—Muy bien muchachos. No se les olvide que para calificar tienen que estar por debajo del minuto, no hay segundas oportunidades, solo irá uno, ¿Entienden? Uno solo, y si por alguna razón dios se apiada de ustedes y quien gane se fractura irá el que quedó en segundo lugar. —_

_El silbato sonó y todos saltaron al agua. Debían hacer nado de mariposa en 100 metros en el menor tiempo posible, los mismo con los doscientos metros._

_— ¡Vamos… tu puedes! —el ruido del chapoteo del agua era opacado por las porras de los familiares._

_Dos muchachos iban al frente, a la misma velocidad._

_—Tu puedes cariño… —Mikoto apretaba las manos completamente nerviosa, todo parecía ir demasiado rápido y su vez demasiado lento._

_—Uchiha Sasuke y Rock Lee empatan con cuarenta y nueve segundos con ochentaidós centésimas de segundo. —declaró el instructor asombrado, jamás había visto algo igual. —Vengan a mi oficina por favor. —_

_Lee siguió a Sasuke hasta los vestidores y le dedicó su particular sonrisa. Su cabello negro lucía empapado y sus cejas encrespadas resaltaban sus ojos redondos llenos de emoción—_

_—Buena carrera compañero. —_

_—Hmp. —_

_—Rock, Uchiha, vengan a mi oficina por favor. —los dos le siguieron y cuando se dieron cuenta loas padres de ambos estaban en la oficina._

_—Mañana tendrá que haber una carrera para el desempate y de esa man-_

_—No habrá otra carrera. —cortó Fugaku, su hijo le miró contrariado._

_— ¿Padre?—_

_—No vendrás. —_

_—Pero… ¿De qué estas hablando?—_

_—Vámonos.—_

_—Cariño. —trató de detenerle Mikoto pero este tomó a su hijo fuerte mente del brazo llevándolo casi a rastras hasta el estacionamiento y una vez dentro de la camioneta estalló._

_— ¡Empate Sasuke! ¿Quieres ser el montón o qué? No es posible que hayas empatado, ¿Acaso eres igual que él?_

_—Solo fue esta vez, mañana será__—_

_—Mañana quedarás en segundo lugar.__—_

_—Voy a ganar. __—_

_— ¿No dijiste eso anoche? Por eso venimos a verte, me di el lujo de faltar a mi trabajo para ver a un pequeño mediocre. Estarás cuando finalmente logres quedar en primer lugar. —_

_Sasuke bajó la mirada. Mikoto cerró los ojos, triste, odiaba esa situación ya que sabía que si estaban los dos ninguno podría ganar. En cuanto dejó a los dos en la casa farfullaba cosas acerca de regresar a su trabajo y terminar el trabajo que le faltaba. Sasuke se encerró en su cuarto, el hambre se esfumó._

_Su madre preparó una bandeja de comida y subió hasta su recamara, tocó suavemente la puerta._

_— ¿Cariño? ¿Puedo pasar?—_

_—Si.— _

_—Disculpa a tu padre por haber sido tan duro.— dijo tras cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y poner la charola._

_—No, tiene razón. —Mikoto suspiró resignada, lo que odiaba más que cuando Fugaku les regañaba era que le creyeran._

_Sasuke seguía pensativo, notó como la cama se hundía una mano le acariciaba la espalda._

_— ¿Sabes? Eso me recuerda al lago de los cisnes. Gracias a esa obra llegué a ser un prima ballerina. —_

_—Es verdad… ¿Por qué dejaste la danza?—_

_—La verdad… me despidieron. —soltó con una risilla. —debía cuidar mucho mi alimentación, sobre cuando estábamos de gira. Esa vez que presentamos el lago de los cisnes, yo subí tres kilos de peso una semana antes y no pude bajarlos… fue un asco, tres kilos me afectaron mucho, perjudicaron mi agilidad y como resultado… fallé. —_

_— ¿Todo por tres kilos?_

_—Si, amo la danza más no, las limitaciones. Hago las cosas por gusto, no por obtener un premio. Es verdad que un deporte requiere disciplina pero antes que nada debes de hacerlo por amor al arte, no por un premio. Tienes catorce años, aún puedes lograr grandes cosas. —_

_—No tenía idea que tres kilos te hubiesen afectado tanto, madre. —_

_—Si, hay que guardar dieta, pero, vuelvo a lo mismo. Hasta hacer eso debe ser satisfactorio para ti. —_

_— ¿Y tú?—_

_— ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que amo el pastel de chocolate? —soltó una risa hueca._

_—Viernes de pastel…—dijo. Y tal vez el hecho de que en su casa siempre hubiese postes y golosinas fue lo que le hizo odiar todos los sabores dulces._

_—Ya verás, la próxima vez será diferente. Ahora, come algo, necesitarás más fuerza para la prueba de mañana—_

_Sasuke asintió y Mikoto sonrió orgullosa. ¡Qué lástima que platica tuvo un resultado muy diferente al esperado!_

* * *

Tocó su piel e inmediato hizo una mueca de desagrado. Reseca.

Abrió el bote de crema para tomar una copiosa cantidad y untársela por todo el cuerpo.

Una vez fuera del cuarto de baño tomó unos pequeños pantaloncillos negros de su closet, un camisa blanca y una chaqueta azul vistió y acomodó sus cabellos rebeldes un poco dejando un pequeño flequillo en su frente.

Las risas eran aplacadas por las bocinas a todo volumen en el hogar. Giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Viniste! —gritó Ino desde la improvisada pista de baile a mitad de sala.

El lugar no había cambiado mucho, solo había un montón de botana sobre una de la mesas, varios refrescos tirados. Las luces estaban apagas y lo único iluminando el lugar eran las luces fluorescentes. Ino y Ten Ten bailaban con Sai y Neji mientras que Shino estaba en uno de los sillones acompañando a Shikamaru. Hinata intentaba entablar una conversación con un Naruto atascándose de comida.

Dio unos cuantos pasos y se tambaleó ligeramente. No desayunó nada ese día, dispuesto a bajar los kilos que había subido. ¿Qué más daba si se comía un emparedado de la mesa de bocadillos? Solo sería ese día, solo ese momento y si evitaba comer algo el día siguiente podría bajar de peso. Eran aproximadamente unas quinientas calorías por aquel bocadillo entonces debería correr por una hora…

Realmente tenía hambre, por eso evitaba tanto las salidas en grupo.

—Vamos Sasuke, hay suficiente pizza para todos. —le alentaron.

No pudo resistirlo. Tomó una humeante rebanada y se la llevó a la boca. Dudó al dar la primera mordida, en cuanto sintió el sabor casi soltó un gemido de gozo. Devoró aquel pedazo en cuestión de segundos, realmente estaba hambriento, tomó uno, dos, tres y cuatro pedazos de pizza.

— ¡A chupar! —gritó Kiba que en ese instante llegó con una cartón de cervezas al lado de Chouji.

Esa fría sustancia descendiendo por su garganta lo trajo a la realidad. Por dios, ¡Se había atragantado! Abandonó la sala rápidamente para dirigirse al baño en el cuarto de Naruto.

Levantó la tapa e introdujo dos dedos a su boca, tocando la campanilla. La acidez inundó su boca, en cuestión de segundos vació todo su estomago, eso fue suficiente para aliviarlo, o al menos así hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado.

—¿Sakura? —esta le miraba acusatoriamente desde el marco de la puerta.

—¿Por qué estabas vomitando?—

—La comida me cayó mal. —respondió, y eso era verdad de alguna manera.

—Sasuke… tienes un problema. —

—No sé de que…—

—Si lo sabes, por favor. ¡Somos amigos desde el jardín de niños! —

—Ya cállate, hay demasiada gente aquí. —

—Entonces, admites que tienes un problema. —Sasuke bajó la manija del retrete y buscó en uno de los cajones en el baño de su amigo tenía algún cepillo de dientes nuevo, por suerte encontró una reserva la cual, su madre surtía. Quitó a Sakura de un empujón para poder cepillarse. Naruto le miraba expectante a través del espejo y el moreno solo atinó a hacer una meca de molestia.

— ¿Puedes dejar que me lave los dientes?—

—Dijiste que habías solucionado tu problema. —

—Nunca tuve ningún problema. —

— ¿Qué no tienes? De verdad Sasuke, tienes que ir con un especialista, —esperó a que este terminara y luego tomó del hombro a su amigo haciéndole voltear ligeramente.

— ¿Para qué?—

—Estas enfermo. —

—Quítate…—Sakura le tomó del brazo. — ¡suéltame! —

—No—de un tirón se libró del agarre empujando ligeramente a su amiga.

—No se ni para que vine. —

— ¡Espera! —salió la puerta principal y nadie se percató. Se acomodó la bufanda y caminó directo a casa. — ¡Sasuke! —estaba molesto. ¿Cómo rayos había olvidado cerrar la puerta?

—Deja de seguirme.—

—No lo haré, menos con lo que me acaba de decir Sakura —siguió con su camino ignorando los gritos del otro. — ¡Escúchame! ¡Si no te detienes te juro que le diré a Itachi…! —Sasuke detuvo su andar abruptamente y se le plantó de frente.

— ¿Qué le vas a decir?—

—Que padeces buli…—

—No se si ya te diste cuenta o de veras eres un idiota… —dijo con tono agrio. —Ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para ocuparme de mis asuntos. No soy un niño pequeño Naruto, no tienes por qué estarme cuidando y sermoneándome por cada cosa que decido hacer o no hacer, para tenía a mi padre y a mi madre que lo hicieron a su debido tiempo, puedo valerme por mi mismo. —

— ¡Pues no parece! ¡Te vas a matar!—

—No estoy idiota como para matarme de hambre, si como, solo que-—

— ¿Qué? ¿Esperas unos minutos para que tu cuerpo absorba una pequeña parte, según tú, solo lo necesario para poder vivir y luego lo vomitas?—

— ¡Agh, ya cállate! —gritó hastiado, pero Naruto le miró fijamente a los ojos, clavando su mirada en aquellas orbe negras.

—Sabes que tengo razón. —aflojó ligeramente el agarre en los hombros. — sé que no me contarás porque haces esto pero si vamos a un psicólogo. —Sasuke alzó de inmediato la cara y lo miró con los ojos estrechos, afilados llenos de rabia.

—No voy a ir con un estúpido que ni siquiera puede solucionar sus problemas a contarle mis cosas. —

—No le diré nada tu hermano si aceptas ir mañana conmigo mañana al psicólogo. —Sasuke apretó los puños.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que a Itachi le importará? —se rio entre dientes. — ¿Recuerdas cuando fuiste con mi padre? —

— ¡Tu padre está mal, lo tuyo es serio!—

—Eres su hermano. —

— ¿Y?—

—Y es médico, el mejor que nadie sabe lo que te pasará si continuas así. además, eres su hermano pequeño…

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?—

—Es lo mismo contigo, no digas que no le importaría. Es como si dijeses que no te importa lo que pase con tu hermano. —

—Tú lo has dicho, me importa un comino lo que pase con Itachi, la única razón por la que estoy con Itachi es para poder pagar la universidad. —

—Hablas de tu hermano como si fuese un banco del cual puedes tomar dinero. —

—Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que haga Itachi me importa. —

— ¿Qué esperas obtener con esta actitud Sasuke? ¿Alejar a todos de ti? ¿Alejar a tu hermano?—

—Lo único que espero es que no se muera antes de poder terminar mis estudios. —por unos momentos Naruto de verdad asustó. De verdad…. ¿Ese era Sasuke? ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto?

—Vaya… ya que hago el rol de banco supongo que después te que termines la carrera te ocuparás de pagarme lo que estoy gastando en ti, — La frialdad con la que eso fue dicho les hizo voltear inmediatamente a los dos. —me alegra saber que cada centavo de lo que estoy gastando ahora será recuperado.—

* * *

**Notas finales:**

**Unas aclaraciones: los nadadores, boxeadores y corredores tambien son propensos a padecer anorexia, no solo las modelos y bailarinas.**

**Sasuke parece anorexia nerviosa así como bulimia, así como también tiene un trastorno obsesivo compulsivo y otros traumas que no se atendieron en su debido tiempo, osea, lo subestimaron y lo dejaron crecer.**

**Cualquier duda, háganme saber.**

**Y les digo, a veces la familia no se da cuenta de los cambios y lo relacionan con una etapa normal en la adolescencia, es más común que un amigo se de cuenta que tu propia familia.**

**No hay un factor clave que determine la anorexia, todos somos propensos a sufrirla ya sea por satisfacer a los demás o por satisfacerte a ti mismo. Sasuke no piensa en los demás, solo piensa en él, piensa en estar cómodo con él,poco a poco irán viendo como fue que desarrolló ese trastorno.**

**Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias o cualquier cosa que me queiran decir...**

**Arriba el ItaSasu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ahora, para quienes comentaron esta historia. **

**KokoronoIro: Si, me di cuenta de mis errores y estoy reeditando el capitulo anterior. Necesito mejorar mi escritura, pero muchas gracias por las anotaciones!**

**Brighit: Es un tema algo grande, Mikoto no cayó porque... pues no está tan loca como Sasuke XD, lo que si es algo que no puede arrastrar a tooooodos. Y gracias mil por tu review, me encantan que sean así de largos! luego te contesto porque si lo hago aquí creo que me echaré un buen espacio XD**

**Aquí con el capitulo 3**

**¡Solo tardé un mes :D!**

**Sorry, epocas festivas y para mi hay mucho trabajo que hacer.**

**Una cosa que he de aclarar.**

**No es que Fugaku sea mal padre, es solo que es muuuy estricto, y así hay muchos padres. El problema es que Sasuke se trauma con cualquiera cosa ¬¬**

**XD**

**¿Se puede sufrir anorexia y bulimia al mismo tiempo?**

**Si.**

* * *

Cuando despertó pasaban las doce del día. Se estiró con un gemido de satisfacción, le hacía bien dormir con el estómago lleno. Jamás comía cuando llegaba, estando tan cansado lo que menos pasaría por su mente sería llegar a hacerse algo de comer, siempre se recostaba hambriento y luego despertaba aún más. Hacía mucho tiempo que no gozaba una comida casera y lo mejor es que él tenía la misma sazón de su madre.

Asomó la mitad de su cuerpo discretamente por la puerta para ver si su hermano seguía dormido, y en efecto, pero estaba completamente destapado y tembló ligeramente. Su hermano se volvió a cubrir el cuerpo con la sábana, se acercó lentamente y vio las mejillas de Sasuke levemente hundidas.

¿Estaría enfermo?

De ser así tendría que llevarlo a que le hiciesen unos estudios

Cerró la puerta con llave por mera precaución, Sasuke dormía como un tronco y dudaba mucho que se despertase en caso de un percance. Se fue caminando hasta la plaza más lejana, tenía ganas de caminar y respirar un poco de aire libre de olor a antiséptico.

"¡Itachi!" Alguien le tomó del hombre y le hizo voltear para darle un fuerte abrazo. "Amigo ¿Y ese milagro que te dejas ver?"

"Tuve un día libre. "contestó.

"Estoy con los otros…Vamos a ver una película" deshizo el abrazo para únicamente dejar un brazo en el cuello de su amigo. "¿Vienes?"

"No, gracias."

"Que mal." dijo con cierta decepción, liberándolo completamente. –Por cierto, me preguntaba si tienes alguna novia de la que te quieras librar.

"Kisame." suspiró cansado.

"Oye, tengo más tiempo libre que tú, espero que sea bonita"

"Por el momento no estoy con nadie."

"¿Vas a algún lado?"

"Al supermercado"

"Te acompaño. "emparejándose a lado suyo.

"¿No ibas a ir al cine?"

"Todos van en parejas, yo soy el único soltero." Dijo con reproche, no entendía porque siempre terminaban con él. Tal vez el hecho de que prefiriese su carrera sobre cualquiera de ellas era factor, en eso se parecía mucho a Itachi.

Entraron los dos al supermercado e Itachi cogió una pequeña canasta. Lo primero que hizo fue al departamento de frutas y verduras para coger unos cuantos jitomates.

"Pensé que siempre que pedías el súper a domicilio"

"Sí, eso hacía pero creo que esta vez buscaré algo que sea del agrado de Sasuke."

"¿Es melindres?"

"Es algo quisquilloso."

"¿Y qué le gusta?"

"Los tomates, creo que necesitaré un recetario."

"¿Por qué no le compras comida italiana de vez en cuando?"

"Es buena, pero también creo que podría comer algo diferente… además el restaurante queda algo lejos de casa y llega fría."

"¿Acaso no sabe usar el horno de microondas?" Itachi negó con la cabeza.

"Cuando el recalienta la comida casi no come, parece ser que no le agrada…

"Aquí hay un recetario…"le alcanzó una de las revistas que reposaban en escritorio. "¿Y te va a dar tiempo con todo el trabajo?"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer, el me hizo la comida anoche y me esperó hasta que llegara con esta caliente." -hizo cara wow.

"Yo también estaría feliz si cada que llego me recibiesen de esa manera, aunque fuese mi hermano."

"La verdad… solo lo hizo anoche… "Kisame soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

"¡Quién lo diría! El frío Itachi Uchiha resulta ser un bonachón con su hermano."

"Es la primera vez que le haré algo de comer." se defendió.

"Uy sí, pero te recuerdo que preferiste comprar una recamara a comprarte algo de ropa nueva."

"Es algo que uso Kisame, además estaba en oferta…"

"Si, tenía el 3% de descuento… toda una ganga. Y da la casualidad que lo hiciste justo cuando Sasuke iba a llegar." puso los ojos en blanco.

"Cállate"

Él y Kisame cenaban en un modesto restaurante. Platicando de muchas cosas y a la vez nada, seguía molestándolo acerca de lo atento que era con su hermano. en vistazo la banqueta se dio cuenta de que la calle ahora solo estaba iluminada por los faros.

"Ya es tarde."

"Déjame llevarte." Propuso su amigo. "llegarás en un santiamén."

"No, iré caminando, me hace falta."

"Sí, no sea que te vayas a poner gordo." bromeó Kisame a lo que Itachi rodó los ojos.

Los arboles poco a poco se cubrían por un manto blanco, el clima era cada vez más frío. Ya estaba llegando cuando escuchó una discusión o más bien gritos, si no le fallaba la memoria esa voz de le pertenecía a Naruto, el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

"¡Tu padre está mal, lo tuyo es serio!... Eres su hermano"

"¿Y?" esa era la voz de Sasuke, se vio tentado a volver al restaurante y dejar que ese par discutiera solo. Recordó lo dicho por su madre : _Pelean todo el tiempo, no hay día en que no traten de matarse… pero al día siguiente están como si nada, son tan lindos. Aunque por alguna razón desconocida él estaba involucrado en la pelea._

"Y es médico, el mejor que nadie sabe lo que te pasará si continuas así. Además, eres su hermano pequeño…"

"¿Eso qué tiene que ver?"

"Es lo mismo contigo, no digas que no le importaría. Es como si dijeses que no te importa lo que pase con tu hermano. "

"Tú lo has dicho, me importa un comino lo que pase con Itachi, la única razón por la que estoy con Itachi es para poder pagar la universidad." no pudo evitar encogerse ante esas palabras, ¿Sasuke estaba diciendo eso? No podía, debía ser una manera de quitarse a Naruto por alguna razón…

"Hablas de tu hermano como si fuese un banco del cual puedes tomar dinero."

"Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que haga Itachi me importa."

" ¿Qué esperas obtener con esta actitud Sasuke? ¿Alejar a todos de ti? ¿Alejar a tu hermano?" gritó Naruto desesperado por hacer entender a su amigo."

"Lo único que espero es que no se muera antes de poder terminar mis estudios." por unos momentos Naruto de verdad asustó. De verdad…. ¿Ese era Sasuke? ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto?

Itachi cerró los ojos con dolor y se recobró su compostura, aclaró la garganta y puso fin a esa discusión.

"Vaya… ya que hago el rol de banco supongo que después te que termines la carrera te ocuparás de pagarme lo que estoy gastando en ti," La frialdad con la que eso fue dicho les hizo voltear inmediatamente a los dos. "me alegra saber que cada centavo de lo que estoy gastando ahora será recuperado."

Sin más que decir entró a la casa, no volteó a ver a su hermano porque algo le decía que si lo veía le dolería más. Dijo eso con la fe de que Sasuke recapacitara, a veces su hermanito decía cosas sin pensarlo antes. Esperaba que fuera una de esas veces.

Mientras acomodaba las cosas la voz de Sasuke le hizo voltear.

"No te preocupes Itachi, en cuanto gane voy a depositarte todo lo que has invertido. Eres bastante cuidadoso por lo que seguro guardas todos los tickets de compra. Me aseguraré de reponerte ese dinero." y sin decir más, observó decepcionado como su hermano iba a encerrarse en su habitación.

* * *

Se paró enfrente del espejo tuvo ganas de romperlo en ese instante al verse tan gordo. Antes se veía perfecto, entonces… ¿Por qué si la báscula decía que pesaba menos él se veía más gordo? Podía ver sus piernas más rechonchas y vientre más abultado. ¿Cómo rayos había subido tanto de peso? ¿Era acaso por la comida del día anterior? No, no podía ser eso… el vómito pese a lo mucho que le desagradaba hacerlo.

La bulimia era una enfermedad para gente de voluntad débil, gente que comía y después sentía resentimiento por no haber tenido el suficiente valor como para ingerir tanta porquería. Anorexia…Tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para realizar las actividades de una persona cotidiana y hasta más con la cantidad mínima de comida, entonces él era anoréxico y estaba orgulloso de serlo.

Estar delgado era su decisión, nadie le había puesto una pistola en la cabeza y obligado a no comer, él estaba ahí por gusto.

Buscó el dinero que había guardado, enseñó los dientes al espejo, se estaban poniendo amarillentos. Debatía en qué hacer con el dinero, si dárselo a Itachi o usarlo para hacerse un blanqueamiento dental.

Ingresó en su portátil a su correo electrónico y vio seis correos de su madre, en todos le preguntaba como estaba, si dormía lo necesario, si necesitaba ayuda o dinero, cualquier cosa. Después un correo de Hinata.

_Hola Sasuke, espero estés bien… me preguntaba si podíamos hablar_

Apoyó su cara en la palma de su mano y escribió con la libre.

_¿Qué quieres?_

_La verdad, me gustaría hablar en persona. ¿Te parece bien el Starbucks que está cerca de tu casa?_

_De acuerdo_

* * *

Hinata alzó la mano al verlo y se levantó para saludarlo pero Sasuke se limitó a tomar asiento y ella le imitó.

"Ten" le entregó una taza de café," no tiene azúcar, es café normal." éste asintió y le dio un sorbo.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Quería preguntarte…tú crees que… ¿Me estoy poniendo gorda?"

"Oh… eso si es una novedad."

"Dime la verdad."

"¿Por qué no solo te pesas y ya?" él se levantó dispuesto a irse pero ella le sostuvo de la mano, le pudo ver marcas en sus dedos.

"¿Te has estado provocando el vómito?"

"Si…"dijo avergonzada.

"Yo… quería impresionar a Naruto y… era un poco gordita por lo que empecé a buscar dietas pero nada… traté de estar con Ana pero realmente no podía soportarla, ella exigía demasiado y entonces conocí a Mía… ella es la respuesta… siempre estaba conmigo y me ayudó muchísimo pero… hace no mucho comencé a creer que estaba mal creer en ella y empecé a comer y no tienes idea de cuánto subí! Naruto ya no me mira de la misma manera, está todo el tiempo al lado de Sakura y… por la carrera no me da tiempo hacer el mismo ejercicio que antes pero… ella siempre ha sido tan atlética y no tiene este par de senos que… dios me hacen sentir tan gorda. Y Mía siempre me insiste, a pesar de todo ella no me ha abandonado."

¿Y qué quieres?"

"Yo… ella es muy buena conmigo pero, mis dientes se desgastan y…mis manos, me está afectando y… quiero estar con Ana, ella no me perjudica tanto… tú sabes de que ella."

¡Momento… -cortó Sasuke indignado y notoriamente molesto. "yo no tengo nada que ver con tu imaginación" –la voz gruesa pasmó unos instantes a la muchacha pero luego…

¡No es verdad ¡Ana me dijo que estaba contigo! ¡Y mírate! ¡Eres perfecto Sasuke! eres delgado, guapo y…si hay alguien a quien Naruto quiere más que a Sakura es a ti. Desde que se enteró que estabas con Ana ha andado detrás de ti. ¡No lo entiendes! Quiero ser como tú!

"¿Quieres tener problemas de salud?" cuestionó duro e irónico, burlándose de las caras que hacia la mujer frente a él, "¿Qué se te caiga el cabello? ¿Quieres tener desmayos, ojeras? ¿Quieres sentir que estas muriendo de hambre pero no puedes comer porque te volverías gorda? "notó la tristeza en sus ojos, quería llorar "¿Quieres que te ofrezcan un pan por simple lástima?"

Ella negó energéticamente con la cabeza

"Entonces, si lo que quieres es bajar unos kilos ve con un puto nutricionista y fin del problema. O solo opérate para quitarte senos."

"Creí que tú me entenderías."

"¿Entender qué? Sólo quieres conseguir atención a cualquier precio."

"No Sasuke, yo quiero ser perfecta. ¡Quiero verme al espejo y verme bella! Sé muy bien que para que los demás se fijen en mi necesito antes creer en mí misma, amarme a mí y estar cómoda con mi persona pero no puedo hacerlo. En las mañanas me despierto, me miro al espejo y lo único que veo es una maldita vaca obesa." lloró, ya no podía aguantar el llanto.

"Hinata… ¿Te has fijado el tipo de mujeres que le gustan a Naruto? –esta dio un respingo, Sasuke solo miraba un letrero en la pared. "son voluptuosas, justo como eras antes"

"Es mentira, él no me hacía caso.

"Oh rayos… "ya estaba exasperado "Vale… ¿Cuánto pesas?"

"46 kilos." rio internamente risa, ella estaba obesa si comparaba con él.

"¿Ya has intentado hacer dietas con algún nutricionista?"

"Si…"

"¿Y nada funciona? "ella asintió cabizbaja. "busca en Internet sitios donde haya gente que se amiga de Ana o Mía. Ahí vas a encontrar gente como tú. _Gente loca que trata a su enfermedad como una persona y que se dan tips suicidas."_

Y Hinata sonrió con verdadera felicidad.

"Yo, gracias Sasuke, de verdad."

"Hm…¿Qué prefieres? ¿Lilis o rosas?"

"¿Para qué?" preguntó extrañada.

La respuesta le heló la sangre.

"Solo quiero saber que flores dejaré tu funeral."

Joder, como odiaba ese tipo de conversaciones.

Prefería a Naruto Y Sakura tratando de hacerle desistir por todos los medios posibles a las estúpidas que le preguntaban cómo adelgazar.

_Empezó a bajar de peso a raíz del campeonato. Todos los días se pesaba y se levanta dos horas antes para ir a nada y en poco tiempo tuvo resultados. Hizo el recorrido dos segundos menos y con tan solo bajar tres kilos._

_Dispuesto a otra oportunidad fue con el entrenador._

_"Lo siento Sasuke, ya hemos inscrito a Lee en las olimpiadas."_

_"¡Puedo traer la medalla de oro y usted lo sabe!"_

_"No es sólo eso Sasuke, no es sólo ser el mejor, Lee tiene una entrega total a este deporte, cosa que tú no tienes. ¿Por qué dejaste que tu padre interviniera de semejante manera? –se quedó estupefacto." pudiste haber hablado con él…._

_Apretó la mandíbula, no importaba lo que el hiciera, en cualquiera cosa su padre siempre tenía que ver. El éxito no era completamente suyo…_

_"Tiene razón." el entrenador se quedó estupefacto. ¿Realmente le estaba dando la razón? ¿A la primera? No, eso no podía ser Sasuke. El muchacho abandonó la oficina del entrenador y se fue caminando a casa, sumido en sus pensamientos._

_Si él iba a la piscina era porque su este le paga la membresía, si tenía un maestro era porque él lo pagaba, de la misma manera que la escuela, sus libros, todo. Nada de lo que él tenía estaba hecho con sus propios méritos. Ni siquiera lo que consideraba ahorros ya que todo formaba parte de una mesada que él también le daba._

_E Itachi… él había estudiado la educación de manera abierta, participado en concursos y hecho su propio dinero. A su edad este ya se había independizado mientras que el seguía siendo un mantenido, ahora podía escoger… sus padres no podían obligarlo a ir a cenas familiares o algún otro evento. El escogía si iba con su mamá a ver a su abuelo Madara al asilo o si faltaba a la cena de navidad de la misma manera que escogió no ir a la competencia._

_Llegó a casa y lo primero que hizo fue meterse a la ducha. Dejó que el agua caliente escurriese por su piel, como si con eso lograse llevarse todos sus problemas. Debía encontrar la manera de tener un éxito, algo que fuese únicamente suyo. Cerró la llave y salió sin siquiera secarse, aun goteando y se vio al espejo._

_Ya no se veía tan musculoso debido a una rigurosa dieta._

_Su excelente físico también se lo debía a su padre, pero… No todo. Él había bajado de peso por su propia cuenta, no por su padre, no tuvo que ir con un nutricionista… y eso fue como una revelación._

_Dejó de ir a la alberca por completo y comenzó con las dietas. En seis meses logró un bello y esbelto cuerpo, no había un musculo que hiciese ver soberbio, todo su cuerpo se había vuelto estético._

_Y por qué no, era tan atractivo que decidió sacarle provecho. Entró en una modesta agencia de modelaje donde le pagaron bien, y el usó ese dinero para invertirlo en su cuerpo, en su piel, en todo su físico._

_Lamentablemente esto le trajo algunas seguidoras que únicamente lograban hartarlo con preguntas estúpidas._

_"Sasuke-san…Tengo un problema y necesito tu ayuda." así iniciaban y él, por educación respondía y escuchaba o por lo menos fingía hacerlo._

_"¿Cuál?"_

_"Estoy gorda y quiero bajar de peso."_

_"Ve con un nutricionista y haz ejercicio."_

_"No, no quiero un cuerpo musculoso… quiero uno delgado y estético. Bello." y en ese momento, él ponía atención…_

_"Pues deja de comer"_

_"¿Cómo puedo dejar de comer? " y después maldecía hacerles caso._

_"Cierra la boca, ten un poco de fuerza de voluntad y ya."_

_Agh, joder. Por eso odiaba ese tipo de páginas donde iban estúpidas diciendo que estaba con Ana y con Mía, que eran ellas quienes les daban fuerza de voluntad y si algo pasaba decían que era culpa de sus estúpidas amigas calaveras imaginarias. Lo que querían era enfermarse, ¡Sí! Porque las estúpidas ni siquiera sabían de lo que realmente trataba, era enfermarse. Eso no surgía de la noche a la mañana, el jamás recurrió a sitios donde crías tontas buscaban dietas. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba metido en eso y no podía dejarlo, bueno, realmente no era eso. ¡No quería! Le gustaba verse en el espejo delgado, perfecto._

_¡Porque lo era! era perfecto, y en ese logro nadie había intervenido, ni su madre alentándolo, ni su padre pagando por ello. El decidía hasta que nivel lo llevaba, solo él lo controlaba y nadie iba a intervenir._

Iba a la farmacia a comprar una aspirina cuando se topó con uno de sus maestros.

"Ah Sasuke."

"¿Me está siguiendo?"

"Solo quería hablar contigo." –dijo a la par que sacaba una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

"Si quiere hablar hablaremos en la escuela."

"¿Sabías que el tabaco inhibe el apetito?" Sasuke le vio receloso. "Vente, sentémonos." Kabuto se dejó caer en una de la bancas enfrente de la farmacia. Le ofreció un cigarrillo y este aceptó, cualquiera cosa con tal de matar el hambre. Su primer cigarrillo. Se preguntó qué era lo que diría su padre si lo viese… y tal vez el saber que sería regañado le alentó.

"Estaba tomándome mi café, especial con caramelo y…. no pude evitar escuchar tu interesante conversación con Hinata… la del 207 ¿No?

"¿Qué quiere?"

"La anorexia no es un juego." Sasuke le observó incrédulo.

"Entonces… ¿Me está amenazando?"

"No, te apoyo… eres de las pocas personas que realmente es admirable, tu manera de ver las cosas es tan… diferente." –dejó salir el humo del tabaco hacia arriba, admirando la manera en que el humo de disipaba en la atmósfera.

"¿Y qué quiere?"

"Quiero que hagas más planos para mí, pero te toca a ti decirme lo que quieres." seguía sin entender, al parecer su maestro no quería chantajearlo. "Eres fuerte pero… te puedes doblegar. ¿Te gustaría estar con Mía? Ella está con la gente débil… como esa chica. ¿Quieres estar cómo esa chica? Comiendo y sintiéndote culpable porque no pudiste resistirte, porque fallaste, porque no puedes controlar algo tan simple como el hambre…. Puedo darte algunos fármacos que inhiben el apetito, tu desempeño está cayendo mucho. Te da sueño entre otras cosas. ¿Qué pasaría si la gente comenzara a especular? "

"¿Cree que me importa lo que la gente diga?"

"No, pero te fastidia. Yo te ayudaré indirectamente, solo quiero que me des un soporte. Ahora, la droga que te suministraré será esta, sibutramina."

"Había dicho drogas."

"Si, cualquier medicamento es una droga Sasuke-Aumento de la saciedad controlando el apetito, del gasto calórico, además de una pérdida de peso moderada y sostenida, es un medicamento controlado que requiere receta…

"¿A cambio de qué?

"De tus diseños." –respondió con una sonrisa.

"Hmp…"

"Pruébala." –le extendió la caja y Sasuke la observó para después guardarla en su chamarra. Kabuto frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué?" –preguntó hosco.

"¿No vas a preguntarme sus riesgos?"

"¿Es algo por lo que deba preocuparme?"

"No realmente… sin…"

"Y si, tienes razón, me cuesta demasiado concentrarme en el estudio. ¿Qué me darás?"

"Modafinilino. Igual, es un medicamente controlado que te ayuda a concentrarte y también puedes permanecer despierto. Lo otro sería… cocaína." –dio un pequeño bote en cuanto el mayor la nombró. ¿Cocaína? Esa droga… le permitiría estar más activo y le serviría en la noche pero… el daño…No, su nariz de vería seriamente afectada y había escuchado que era altamente adictiva… aunque solo sería una que otra ocasión durante la carrera ¿O no? Se mordió el labio nervioso y excitado.

"¿Detectable?"

"Sólo te hacen la prueba de anti-dopin. Tus ojos son negros por lo que no se darán cuenta." Supongo que te sabrás medir en el uso." El comentario le hizo enfadar. Por supuesto que se dabía controlar. ¿Qué insinuaba ese idiota?

"Hm…"

"Sé que está por demás pero… no tomes alcohol cuando ingieras estos medicamentos."

"Dime sobre qué quieres los planos."

"Una residencia estilo árabe."

"¿Para cuándo?"

"Es para cuando regreses del viaje."

Kabuto observó alegre como aquel joven desaparecía en el horizonte.

"Eres bueno Sasuke, muy bueno."

No le agradaba para nada ir a un lugar donde la mayoría de los países eran de tercer mundo. Lo odiaba, pese a saber que era un lugar con edificaciones admirables. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no sería malo pasar una navidad lejos de sus padres.

Al llegar a casa se topó con su hermano, este iba de salida. Por cortesía, dedujo Sasuke dejó la puerta abierta y le ahorró la molestia de buscar su llave. En ningún momento cruzaron palabras pero se dio cuenta que, la mirada de Itachi podía lucir tanto o más fría que la propia.

Lejos de lo que esperaba Sasuke pasó las dos semanas más lentas y tortuosas que hubiese tenido jamás. Gracias a sibutramina no tenía apetito, solo tenía una molesta resequedad en la garganta que solucionaba con agua, el modafilino le permitía poner atención en las clases y aprender sin necesidad de llegar a repasar en la noche y con poco menos de media línea de coca podía hacer ejercicio cerca de una hora, ya que, si bien era cierto no quería estar musculoso tampoco quería tener sus músculos flácidos. Y gracias al incremento de actividad Naruto y Sakura creyeron que estaba volviendo a comer, un poco, pero que comía, ya no estuvieron hostigándolo y volvieron a hablarle como si nada hubiese pasado, sin hostigamientos ni reclamos. Entonces… ¿Por qué se sentía tan deprimido? Era acaso porque cuando su hermano llegaba y estaba ahí este no lo veía más que como parte de la decoración. Pensó en sus palabras… ¿Las había dicho en serio o sólo para que Naruto se callara? Él decía haberlas dicho en serio, debía haberlas dicho en serio. Si era así… ¿Por qué esa sensación de vacío en el pecho cada vez que veía a Itachi?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y tiró de su cabello arrancándose varios en el proceso. No podía sentirse deprimido porque su hermano no le hablara, o más bien no podía sentirse deprimido por alguien. Eso no era normal.

Abrió su portátil y buscó rápidamente los efectos secundarios de la sibutramina y el modanfinilo.

En los dos se corría un riesgo -mínimo- de caer en depresión. A leer eso se sintió aliviado, el NO se sentía mal por el trato de Itachi, era por la maldita droga. Solo debía dejarla ese día y ya.

Todo pareció dar resultado hasta que el hambre lo atacó.

"No necesito comer, no necesito comer." se repitió varias veces en voz alta pero más rugía su estómago. Tenía hambre, demasiada. ¿Cuántos días llevaba en ayuno? ¿Cuatro?

Negó con la cabeza varias veces y recurrió a su opción más fiable. Cocinar.

Tomó un filete de pescado, zanahoria, rábanos y chayote. Rebano la verdura en julianas y la puso a saltear con un poco de margarina, odiaba su aroma. Sonrió con satisfacción al tener una leve sensación de asco. Lo siguiente que hizo fue poner a freír el filete de pescado. Solo pensar en el aceite utilizado en esos momentos fue suficiente para saciar su apetito. El olor a aceite era desagradable por lo que puso un poco de romero y perejil, después de todo no quería vomitar sobre la comida de Itachi.

"Ya… con esto tendré." mas no fue cierto. Su estómago volvió a rugir demandado comida. Ya no pudo más, abrió de nuevo el refrigerador y sacó una salchicha, un paquete de queso, unos frijoles en un envase plástico y un pan de granos.

Comenzó a comer con desesperación, a tragar sin siquiera masticar la comida. Oh dios, eso era un delicia, una completa delicia. La comida le llenaba, casi gimió de satisfacción hasta que lo devoró todo… y fue eso lo que lo sacó de su trance.

¡Se lo había acabado todo!

"No, no, no… ¿Qué hice?" quiso ir al baño en ese momento pero primero limpió la cocina. Inmediatamente después fue al baño, introdujo dos dedos hasta casi tocar su garganta y comenzó a vomitar. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Escupió todo, y aun cuando sentía su estómago vacío seguía provocándose el vómito. Debía escupir todo, ¿Por qué quería sentir el estómago lleno?

No, no debía.

Ahora solo escupía saliva y jugo gástrico pero este salía con color rojizo ¿Y si organismo había absorbido esa comida, no. Se suponía que no debía llegar a eso, se suponía que él era perfectamente capaz de controlar sus impulsos. No debió recurrir a eso en ningún momento.

Pero ahora, lo estaba haciendo, usando el recurso de lo débiles, carentes de voluntad, de las personas que no se tienen ni una pizca de amor propio.

Ya no sacaba nada y aun así metía el dedo hasta el fondo de su garganta. Y justo en ese momento fue separado bruscamente del retrete. Se revolvió bruscamente entre los brazos que le aprisionaban, con algo de fuerza y protección.

"¿Qué?" por instinto volteó regreso la vista y se topó cara a cara con su hermano. Este parecía estar enojado… ¿Estaría molesto al verlo en ese estado? No, esa no era una posibilidad, más bien indiferente como estuvo a lo largo de esas dos semanas, y le dio coraje.

"¡Suéltame!" -gritó, retorciéndose entre los brazos.

Forcejeó.

"¿Por qué estabas vomitando?"

"La comida me cayó mal." mintió por reflejo, cosa que solía hacer cuando su padre llegaba a sorprenderlo.

"No mientas," gruñó, casi entre dientes. "estás llorando"

"Eso es normal." dijo empujando bruscamente a Itachi para bajarle inmediatamente a la taza del baño. –"tú como médico deberías saberlo, es algo que pasa cuando uno se esfuerza." pasó de lado de Itachi pero este le sostuvo con firmeza del brazo. "y el vómito es provocado por comer algo que está en mal estado, sentirse demasiado lleno y simplemente asco."

"Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que ya había llegado, corriste desesperado al baño y vi como tú mismo te lo inducías"

"Fue porque…" No había excusa, no por como Itachi lo había pillado.

"Mañana no irás a la escuela, iremos a un hospital a que te revisen." informó.

"No."

"No es una pregunta Sasuke."

"No." volvió decir Sasuke, pero esta vez con fuerza. La seguridad de esa voz sorprendió al mismo Itachi que aflojó el agarre en ese instante. "no soy un niño Itachi, ya soy mayor de edad y no tengo porque hacer lo que me digas."

"Mientras vivas en mi casa lo harás."

"Bueno, pues entonces en este mismo momento me largo."

* * *

**Muchas personas, generalmente mujeres, Tienen la tendencia a llamar Ana y Mía a la anorexia y a la bulimia. Es como su consciencia, su amiga íntima, ellas actúan según Ana y Mía y hay varios blog que están a favor de los trastornos alimenticios. En lo personal, me cagan este tipo de personas, dicen tener una voluntad fuerte pero tienen un pinche pedo mental que-¡Agh! En fin, en lo personal, a mí no me agradan y a Sasuke tampoco. Ahora ¿Ven cómo se desarrolla Sasuke? El ser delgado es un logro para sí, no para los demás, quiere hacer algo por él y es muy diferente de Hinata que busca una aceptación. Y ayudar a esas personas… es una joda.**

**Respecto a las wannabes... Sasuke expresó mi opinión hacia ellas XD, de la misma manera que otras anoréxicas piensan exactamente los mismo de ellas. Tampoco es que quieran meter gente, esas son las wannabes.**

**Lamentablemente a Sasuke se le está saliendo de control, al punto que ya no sigue siquiera una dieta baja en grasas, ahora evitar comer el mayor tiempo posible, pueden ser días :S**

**Cambié de guiones a comillas. ¿Les agrada? O prefieren el anterior.**

**Pd… Estoy reeditando los capítulos con el fin de que tengan un formato más presentable.**

**Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias o cualquier cosa que me quieran decir...**

**Arriba el ItaSasu!**


	4. Chapter 4

**KokoronoIro: No lo tomé como reproche, al contrario, me gusta que me digan mis errores, así puedo mejorar y...Y gracias por tu comentario**

**Esta vez tardé menos. ¿Se fijaron? ¡Fue un día antes del mes!**

**Voy progresando XD**

* * *

"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido."

Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

La relación que mantenían con su mejor amigo parecía estar normal, salvo que últimamente Sasuke olvidaba muchas cosas o dejaba de prestar atención a otras. Usaba chamarra en el salón de clases, no era raro por la época del año en que se encontraban pero éste la usaba con la calefacción, y a veces incluso lo escuchaba tiritar.

Un día le prestó su abrigo y cuando se la regresó, grande fue sorpresa al ver la enorme cantidad de pelo en ella.

¿Es que Sasuke tenía perro y había usado su abrigo como almohada?

¿O desde cuándo Sasuke tenía problemas de calvicie?

Su cabello siempre había sido espeso, negro y abundante, envidiable. Ahora parecía más bien paja negra, de no ser por todas las cosas que se echaba en el cabello seguramente estaría peor. En sus horas libres decidieron descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Como siempre el comenzaba a parlotear, había logrado entrar al concurso y en muy poco tiempo se iría de viaje, comida, mujeres y playa. ¿Y por qué no? Sería una excelente oportunidad para conquistar a Sakura.

Notó que Sasuke estaba dormido, le hubiera parecido tierno si no supiese la razón por que eso había pasado. No vio comer a Sasuke en todo el día, solo había tomado una gran cantidad de agua. Suspiró resignado y esperó a que se despertara, tampoco es que tuviese muchas ganas de entrar.

Pero nada, Sasuke no tenía intenciones de despertar. Vio a Sakura pasar y la llamó, esta hizo una mueca de cansancio, fastidio y decepción.

—Hay que llevarlo a su casa. —sugirió.

Ayudó a Naruto a echárselo en la espalda y se fueron caminando, después de todo la casa del Uchiha estaba bastante cerca. Sakura buscó las llaves de su compañero en la chamarra, sacó una caja de pastillas y frunció el ceño al verla.

—Sakura—chan… Sasuke no pesa nada pero… ¿No podrías darte prisa? Si se despierta y nos ve así seguro que me dará una paliza—dijo con tono jocoso el rubio. La muchacha abrió la puerta y pasaron al interior del recinto.

Nunca antes habían estado en la casa de su compañero. Abrieron la puerta de una de las habitaciones, a primera vista la habitación era un completo desorden, no estaba sucia pero si había un montón de libros sobre la mesa, la silla e incluso la cama.

—Esta no es la habitación de Sasuke. El jamás estaría en semejante desorden.

—Debe ser de su hermano. —lo confirmó al leer los títulos de los libros.

El segundo cuarto parecía de revista, todo estaba en perfecto orden, un suave aroma a pino podía percibirse y el piso brillaba como si estuviese recientemente encerado.

Una vez que depositaron al joven Sakura se encargó de acomodarlo de tal manera que pareciese que simplemente este llegó y se había dejado caer por el cansancio.

—Seguro el teme ha de planchar las sábanas, siempre ha sido así. —Sakura se apresuró a hojear los apuntes de Sasuke celosamente guardados en un buró.

—¿Qué buscas?

—Un recetario.

—¿Vas a cocinar Sakura—chan? ¿O crees que Sasuke cocina?

—Hablo de un recetario médico —respondió propinándole un golpe, escucharon al moreno gruñir, Naruto le ayudó a buscar cuidando de no desordenar nada. Naruto entró al baño de Sasuke y buscó en el canasto de ropa sucia, lo cual fue fácil ya que ésta, yacía perfectamente doblada.

—Rarito.

—Deja todo como estaba. —ordenó Sakura, Naruto asintió y resistió las ganas de tomar la ropa sucia y echársela encima a Sasuke, después de todo se suponía que este no debía darse cuenta de cómo llegó a casa.

—¿Por qué buscabas el recetario Sakura? —le preguntó a la muchacha ahora que la acompañaba hasta su casa.

—Por esto. —le mostró la caja de pastillas.

—¿Qué es?

—Droga… probablemente por eso se quedó dormida… cuando yo me enfermo y tomo eso siempre me da sueño.

—Oh vamos, deben ser pastillas para la gripe…—dijo Naruto tratando de excusarlo. Sabía que Sasuke era necio…pero ¿drogarse? El jamás lo haría… ¿O sí?

—Naruto…Sasuke está peor que antes… —los labios le temblaban al igual que todo su cuerpo. no pudo resistirlo y dejó que las lágrimas se deslizasen por su rostro.

—Siempre hay algo que hacer Sakura. —le atrajo contra él tratando de tranquilizarla pero su ojos también brillaban y advertían que en cualquier momento iba a llorar.

—No, ha empeorado, esto lo demuestra…—sollozó. Temblaba, tenía mucho miedo.

—Podemos ayudarle.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo si él no quiere ayuda?

—Sakura, solo toma esto, no demuestra que...

—Si Naruto, si lo demuestra. —le gritó Sakura. —Sasuke sabe los problemas que esto le ha ocasionado, y ha recurrido a las drogas ¿Te das cuenta? Lo más lógico hubiese sido que se diera que, debido a su problema es que no puede concentrarse ¡Se quedó dormido! Hicimos un montón de ruido y no despertó, está empeorando.

—Hablaré con él… podemos llevarlo a un psicólogo.

—Ya no es lo mismo Naruto, Sasuke es mayor de edad, no es como cuando éramos niños y sus padres podían ver por él…—dijo limpiándose las lágrimas, —no sé qué hacer, no quiero que se muera. Pero nos está arrastrando… y, no puedo seguir con esto….

—Sakura—chan…

—No puedo Naruto, no puedo…—dijo y se fue corriendo.

Naruto se fue caminando sin ningún rumbo en particular. Solo caminaba mirando el suelo sin saber la manera en que debía actuar. ¿Cómo podía ayudar a Sasuke? Mikoto supuestamente había hablado con él y Fugaku… él era otra historia.

Iba ensimismado en sus pensamientos hasta que chocó con alguien más no tenía intenciones de disculparse.

—Naruto—kun… lo siento.

—Ah, Hinata…no importa.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó la muchacha tratando de iniciar una conversación.

—A ningún lado…

Sus ojos aperlados examinaron al amor de su vida, se veía tan desilusionado. Tocó su hombro queriendo demostrarle que ahí estaba ella para darle su apoyo, sin embargo falló. Su mano se veía borrosa, todo se veía nublado y estuvo a punto de caer de boca al piso de no ser porque Naruto la detuvo.

—¡Hinata! —gritó Naruto. —la zarandeó para hacerla despertar pero nada. en ese mismo instante llamó a una ambulancia. Los paramédicos no tardaron en auxiliarla y el insistió en ir con ella. En cuanto llegaron al hospital llamaron a su familia.

Estar en un hospital le hacía sentir tan incómodo, ver a la gente con una bata blanca entrar y salir, ver a los enfermos y saber que una amiga era parte de ellos.

Tardó cerca de una hora en saber cómo estaba su amiga.

—Está bien… tuvo una hipoglucemia.

—¿Una qué?

—Una baja de azúcar. —simplificó el doctor. —¿Qué es usted para ella?

—Su amigo.

Una vez que Neji llegó al hospital el doctor le explicó lo sucedido, Naruto insistió en estar presente para saber qué era lo que le pasaba. No solo había sido una hipoglucemia, producido por un desorden alimenticio, pero lo más grave no fue eso, si no que tuvo una intoxicación por el abuso de los laxantes y necesitaba ser revisada.

Y ahí, Neji se encontraba desconcertado sin saber cómo debía actuar. ¿Qué debía hacer? Ese día ambos pasaron guardia cuidando a Hinata quien se hizo la dormida para evitarse la vergüenza de verlos directamente a la cara.

—¿Podrías mantenerme informado? —dijo al final, Neji asintió con la cabeza y Naruto abandonó el lugar.

—¿Y si Sasuke caía en la misma situación? ¿Y si un día se quedaba dormido y le daba una pulmonía y moría? Pero Sakura tenía razón, él no podía hacer nada si Sasuke se negaba, solo los familiares podían intervenir.

Pensó en acudir con sus padres pero cuando recordó el suceso pasado los descartó, solo quedaba Itachi…o bueno, ya se las arreglaría para convencerlo por las buenas o las malas.

Regresó a donde había dejado su auto y manejó hasta el hospital donde recordaba que Itachi trabajaba. Aparcó el auto en la banqueta, lo menos que le importaba en esos momentos era una multa.

Finalmente llegó al hospital.

—Disculpe ¿Dónde encuentro al doctor Uchiha?

—¿Qué desea?

—Tengo que hablar con él.

—Espere un momento. —la mujer buscó en los registros de médicos. —está en el cuarto piso. ¿Me permite una identificación? —Naruto entrego su credencial de la escuela. Fue los pasillos donde había un total de seis elevadores, tres estaban destinados al uso exclusivo del personal y los otros para el resto de las personal.

—Una vez en la sala de médicos preguntó por él.

—Oiga, ¿sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Itachi Uchiha?

—Está en quirófano.

—¿Va a tardar mucho?

—Es una cirugía.

—¿Eso es un sí? —la enfermera le miró de mala gana y regresó a sus actividades sin responderle. —Mierda. —tomó asiento y esperó pacientemente a que el Uchiha saliera por diez minutos pero como no lo hizo optó por meterse a quirófano.

—¡Itachi! —llamó Naruto a gritos.

Las enfermeras se escandalizaron al verlo entrar de esa manera.

—¡Señor, está contaminando la sala! —Naruto fingió demencia y empujó al enfermero para adentrarse más. — ¡es sobre Sasuke, es una emergencia!

Ahí vería si a Itachi le importaba o no su hermano, esperaba que no fuese igual que su padre. Fue entonces que lo vio salir con la bata salpicada de sangre. El plan B sería gritar hasta que seguridad lo sacara y no le convenía al Uchiha armar un escándalo.

Vio doctor salir con un cubre bocas y un gorro.

—Naruto, por favor sal. —Naruto apretó las manos, le acaba de decir que era sobre su hermano ¿Es que de verdad no le importaba? —no me malinterpretes, te alcanzo en un momento

—¿No te importa?

—Naruto, no puedo salir con la bata empapada de sangre. —el rubio contempló al doctor. Es verdad. Traía las manos alzadas con unos guantes blancos teñidos en un color marrón. La bata azul traía una enorme mancha rojiza.

—De acuerdo. — salió de la sala y las enfermera fulminaron a ambos con la mirada.

No pasaron ni tres minutos antes de que Itachi saliese cambiado.

—Dime que pasa.

* * *

La entrada principal estaba abierta, Sasuke parecía estar desesperado limpiando todo en la cocina. Itachi frunció el ceño, vio cómo su hermano se dirigía con desesperación al baño y lo siguió, se hincó frente a la taza de baño, metió dos de sus dedos y comenzó a vomitar.

La escena se le hizo repulsiva y no fue por el vómito, fue porque era su hermano menor quien se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo. Se acercó a él y lo separó bruscamente del inodoro. Este parecía recio, ido, seguía vomitando incluso sobre los brazos de la persona que lo tenía fuertemente aprisionado, volteó la cara para toparse con la gélida mirada de su hermano mayor.

—¡Suéltame!— gritó, retorciéndose entre los brazos.

—¿Por qué estabas vomitando?— cuestionó Itachi.

—La comida me cayó mal.— mintió por reflejo, cosa que solía hacer cuando su padre llegaba a sorprenderlo.

—No mientas,— bramó. —Estás llorando.

—Eso es normal.— dijo empujando bruscamente a Itachi para bajarle inmediatamente a la taza del baño. —tú como médico deberías saberlo, es algo que pasa cuando uno se esfuerza.— pasó de lado de Itachi pero este le sostuvo con firmeza del brazo. —y el vómito es provocado por comer algo que está en mal estado, sentirse demasiado lleno y simplemente asco.

—Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que ya había llegado, corriste desesperado al baño y vi como tú mismo te lo inducías

—Fue porque…— No había excusa, no por como Itachi lo había pillado.

—Mañana no irás a la escuela, iremos a un hospital a que te revisen.— informó.

—No.

—No es una pregunta Sasuke.

—No.— volvió decir Sasuke, pero esta vez con fuerza. La seguridad de esa voz sorprendió al mismo Itachi que aflojó el agarre en ese instante. —no soy un niño Itachi, ya soy mayor de edad y no tengo porque hacer lo que me digas.

—Mientras vivas en mi casa lo harás.

—Bueno, pues entonces en este mismo momento me largo. —Itachi volvió a afianzar su brazo.

—No te dejaré ir.

—Joder Itachi, suéltame. —comenzó a forcejar con este sin embargo Itachi era más fuerte. Dejó sus manos a los costados y como este empezó a dar patadas enredó una de sus piernas entra las de su hermano quedando son los rostros pegados. —no puedes mandarme… sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que incluso podía escuchar el corazón del otro, se sonrojó por el agarre.

—No, vamos a ir a un hospital.

—No tengo a nada que ir a un hospital.

—¿Ah no? Estás demasiado delgado, por no quiero decir cadavérico. Me decía a mí mismo que solo era la escuela, que te descuidabas como cualquier universitario, no se me ocurrió pensar que tenías bulimia.

—¡NO SOY BULÍMICO! —gritó— ¡No te atrevas a decirme que soy bulímico, porque no lo soy! ¡NO LO SOY!

—Entonces… ¿Cómo llamas a tu comportamiento? La comida se echa a perder, siempre dices que comes en la escuela y lo único que tomas aquí es agua…

—Te digo que me sueltes

—…Por si fuera poco tu salud ha empeorado, ¿Has pensado que podrías quedarte dormido a mitad de la calle?

—Ya te dije que…

—…te quedaste dormido en la escuela, de no ser porque Naruto te trajo. —Sasuke apretó los puños.

—¡No vas a entenderme!

—¿Por qué no puedo entenderlo? —preguntó serio.

—No tengo bulimia, no puedo tener esa maldita enfermedad Itachi. —respondió enojado; más enojado consigo mismo porque acaba de vomitar. Itachi separó sus cuerpos pero aun así lo sostuvo de un brazo. Su mano se cerraba perfectamente alrededor de la delgada muñeca.

—Entonces, ya que no tienes bulimia no habrá ningún problema en ir a un hospital.

—Ya te dije que me encuentro perfectamente. Solo estoy delgado, eso es todo. —musitó.

—Sasuke, quiero ayudarte pero… —ese comentario lo hizo cabrear. ¿Ayudarlo? ¿Desde cuándo Itachi quería ayudarle?

—¿Quieres ayudarme? Suéltame de una jodida vez

—Agh, mierda. Eres tan….

—¿Tan qué? ¡Dilo!

—Olvídalo.

—Idiota, no, ibas a decir eso. ¡Soy un idiota! Siempre, siempre lo has pensado. De niño me lo decías.

—Era una broma. —trató de hacerle entrar en razón, aunque todo tuviese el efecto contrario.

—¿Broma? Por favor, la mayor parte de las cosas que dices en broma son verdad. ¿O no? —trató de zafarse nuevamente, sin embargo el agarra de su hermano era firme. —te digo que me sueltes ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Porque te quiero. —respondió, su hermano dejó de forcejar, justo cuando Itachi iba a abrazarlo una risa desdeñosa lo detuvo.

—¿Y quién dijo que necesito tu cariño? —escupió. —además, tu no me quieres. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo a ti no te quiero, te DETESTO, tu mera presencia me es insoportable, doy gracias de que te hayas largado para no tener que estar contigo… De no ser porque necesitaba recursos para concluir mi carrera jamás hubiese recurrido a ti, pero ya me di cuenta. No te necesito a Mikoto ni a Fugaku, mucho menos a ti Itachi.

—¿Ya terminaste? —preguntó su hermano sin un ápice de emoción en la voz.

—Sasuke…—escuchó a Naruto susurrar, quien había presenciado parte de la escena. Sasuke a veces podía ser realmente hiriente con sus comentarios…

—Maldito bocón. —maldijo.

—Naruto, —llamó Itachi sereno sin soltar a Sasuke. —sostenlo.

Naruto se acercó a su amigo incómodo y tomó su brazo.

—No tienen por qué tratarme como a un niño.

—No te comportes como uno…—Sasuke crujió los dientes, si no fuese porque se sentía realmente débil ya le hubiese reventado la nariz a Naruto o si por lo menos el florero estuviese a su alcance… Itachi hizo unas llamadas y se recargó en la puerta de la casa.

Los tres estuvieron en silencio, la tensión podría cortarse incluso con un cuchillo. Itachi estaba con los brazos cruzado mirando por la venta.

—Sasuke… —llamó Naruto en un susurro.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Solo quiero ayudarte. —dijo con un mohín.

—Agh, cállate.

El timbre sonó e Itachi abrió la puerta. Tres paramédicos ingresaron al domicilio con una silla de ruedas.

—¿Para qué esa silla? —preguntó Sasuke indignado por trato que le estaba dando.

—Van a llevarte a un hospital… así que no te resistas. —informó su hermano.

—Ni de broma…

—No pueden hacerme esto, no pueden encerrarme en un hospital sin mi consentimiento.

—Ellos si Sasuke. —Sasuke alcanzó a ver el logo en la bata de uno de los hombres. Hospital psiquiátrico. En ese mismo instante luchó por zafarse y alcanzó a coger un pequeño florero.

—¡No puedes hacerme esto Itachi! ¡No vas a encerrarme en un maldito manicomio! —un fuerte ruido se escuchó, Naruto se tambaleó y cayó al piso.

—Sosténgalo. —gritó uno de los paramédicos a la par que otro se acercaba con una jeringa.

—No. —detuvo Itachi. —en su estado no pueden administrarle sedantes… pónganle una camisa de fuerza.

—¡BASTARDO! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! —blasfemó su hermano. —¡NO ME TRATES COMO A UN LOCO!

Alcanzó a escuchar las maldiciones de Sasuke a lo lejos. El blondo tardó uno segundos en reaccionar y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Todo le daba vueltas, se tambaleó un poco y se apoyó de Itachi para levantarse.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —ofreció uno de los paramédicos.

—No, yo me hago cargo… un momento los alcanzo.

Tomó el botiquín del baño y revisó la herida en la cabeza, una pequeña abertura que sangraba ligeramente pese a que el rubio cabello de Naruto la hacía ver realmente tétrica.

—¿Estás bien?

Naruto contestó otra cosa.

—Itachi, cuando te dije que Sasuke necesitaba ayuda no me refería a esto. ¿Por qué lo encierras en ese lugar como si estuviese loco? Lo que el necesita es tu apoyo y justo ahora lo único que estás haciendo es alejarlo…

—Naruto…—dijo Itachi con la voz quebrada. —el problema de Sasuke es muy serio, no me daba cuenta hasta hace apenas una semana, y aun así lo negué…

—¿Entonces…?

—Si Sasuke apenas estuviese comenzando… podría llevarlo con un psicólogo pero ahora no sirve. Cuando la anorexia o bulimia son así de severas la única forma de curarlas es en un hospital, es algo que puede tardar años…

—Si se hubiese curado a tiempo…—dijo lastimero.

—Voy al hospital.

—Te llevo. —se adelantó Naruto. Una vez en el auto comenzó a hablar —Creímos que ya estaba mejor ¿Sabes? Se veía mejor, creímos que… todo volvería a ser como antes, que Sasuke había superado su problema… que nuestro apoyo realmente servía. Decirle que estar delgado era tontería… después de todo, cuando nos fijamos en una persona tratamos de que estén bien formadas, no que sean un saco de huesos… como los que pasan en la tele que prácticamente son ganchos para la ropa.

—Pero… si eso no le ayuda…no sé cómo hablar con él.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, Itachi aprovechó su condición como doctor para estar al pendiente de Sasuke, a la mierda la ética profesional. Revisó los estudios de laboratorio.

Le practicaron una prueba antidumpin y salió positiva para cocaína, modafilino. Respectos a sus niveles de glucosa, tiene hipoglucemia por lo que no podemos administrar ninguna droga…

—¿Está despierto?

—Si…—respondió el doctor. —ahora estamos limpiando su sangre y ya después administraremos algún sedante. Tuvimos que amarrarlo debido a que se encontraba bastante inquieto y no tenía intenciones de colaborar... Esperamos regularizar sus electrolitos ya que está muy deshidratado…

—Pero el teme toma mucha agua….

—Tomar agua no es lo único que necesitamos para hidratarnos. —Itachi revisó todos los estudios, y Sasuke estaba mal, muy mal. Lo primero que debían hacer era estabilizarlo, después pasarían al lado psicológico.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar, contestó para calmar el maldito aparato.

—Itachi…—oyó la voz cantarina de su madre. —hace tiempo que no hablo contigo. Llame a la casa pero nadie contesta ¿Cómo están?

—Acabamos de internar a Sasuke en el hospital.

—Dios mío. —exclamó la mujer. — ¿Está bien?

—No, no está bien —respondió Itachi.

—Vamos para allá. –fue la inmediata contestación de su madre.

Itachi estaba esperando los siguientes resultados al igual que Naruto, no podía creer que hubiese llegado el punto en el que tuvieran que intervenir a Sasuke a quirófano para alimentarlo con una sonda dado que Sasuke se negó a comer.

Lamentablemente, debido a todo lo sucedido Sasuke tardó más de cuatro horas en recuperación.

Mikoto y Fugaku llegaron al hospital. Ambos demasiado nerviosos como para hablar con fluidez. Itachi los topó y se sentaron en la cafetería.

—Itachi, dime que es lo que pasa con Sasuke, por favor. —la mirada de su hijo era severa, acusadora.

—¿Desde cuándo Sasuke tiene problemas de anorexia y bulimia? —la cara de Fugaku que en un inicio era preocupación pasó a ser de fastidio y coraje.

—¿Es eso por lo que nos hiciste venir? Joder, dejé mi trabajo plantado por una estupidez como esa…

—Fugaku… —dijo Mikoto sorprendida.

—Itachi ignoró el comentario anterior.

—Lo que quiero saber es porque… por qué no le prestaron importancia. No tendríamos que haber llegado a esto.

—El problema ha sido ese precisamente, lo hemos prestado demasiada atención… tener anorexia. Qué tontería.

—¿Tontería?

—Si, Sasuke ha tenido demasiadas cosas ¡Lo ha tenido todo!. Si el supiese lo que es el hambre… ¡Hay mucha gente que daría lo que fuese por un plato de comida y el que lo tiene todo se da el lujo de rechazarlo! Si jamás hubiese tenido nada entonces sabría valorarlo, sabría valorar nuestro esfuerzo y no hubiese caído en semejante bajeza.

—Cariño…. Tu padre tiene razón, —secundó Mikoto. —hay mucha gente que daría lo que fuese por un plato de comida… Sasuke lo hace solo por capricho, vanidad.

—Solo un idiota hace semejante estupidez.

—¿Sabes cuanta gente ha muerto por eso?

—Si él tomó la decisión de dejar de comer dime, dime Itachi ¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Meterle la comida a la fuerza? ¿Amarrarlo y hacerlo comer?

—No, simplemente hubieses hablado con él. ¿Por qué diantres no lo llevaste a un psicólogo en su momento?

—¿Hablar? No se puede hablar con los necios Itachi, Sasuke no ha sufrido, no sabe lo que es que te falte el pan cada día cuando vas a desayunar, estar en las calles y tener que ir a los mercados a robar comida. El simplemente la desperdicia… ¡el pasa hambre por gusto!

—Debieron haberme dicho. —se recargó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—Te desapareciste por años Itachi. —habló su madre, tratando de contener el llanto. —creímos que realmente no te importaba.

—¿No importarme? Es mi hermano menor, mi único hermano ¿Cómo diantres no va a importarme?

—Nunca llamabas…

—Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo en el hospital, hacía horas extras para ayudarles con el gasto para que Sasuke fuese a una escuela privada, debían brindarle toda la atención necesaria. —su tono de voz era frío.

—Ese fue el problema, tú ayudaste a consentir demasiado a ese niño. Pudo haber cursado la escuela abierta.—dijo Fugaku enojado, estaba cabreado pero no tanto como su hijo. —además, ¿Cuál es problema? Si lo trajeron a este hospital los doctores lo atenderán, después todo lo único que tienen que hacer es que coma. Estar encerrado aquí le enseñará a no andarse con caprichos…

—Hay una cosa que deben saber, ni los doctores, ni los psicólogos, ni las enfermeras somos pilmamas, lo único que hacemos es diagnosticar la enfermedad y hacer todo lo posible por tratarla.

—Bah, ha tenido demasiada libertad, estar encerrado aquí le enseñará a valorar la vida.

Itachi apretó los puños y miró fijamente a su padre cuando se paró.

—Tienes razón padre…—Fugaku sonrió satisfecho. —no se puede hablar con los necios. —fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar la cafetería y subir de nuevo.

Itachi pasó a la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano. En los estudios este estaba fatal, la habitación estaba aislada del resto dada su condición. De no ser porque Naruto lo había ido a buscar al hospital Sasuke seguramente se hubiese ido de viaje y habría muerto allá, en un país desconocido donde nadie se habría preocupado por reconocer el cuerpo.

Una mascarilla de oxígeno lo ayudaba a respirar. Parecía un esqueleto cubierto por una manta blanca que se hacía pasar por piel. Acarició su cabello el cual ahora era tan frágil como él mismo.

Las mejillas hundidas, al igual que sus parpados. No era hermoso, sin la personalidad respaldándole el rostro de Sasuke se veía tétrico.

Revisó la herida de la cirugía y también observó con tristeza su cuerpo.

El vientre estaba completamente hundido y entre costilla y costilla podía notar la diferencia. No estaba delgado, era más bien un cadáver. Volvió a cubrirlo con cierta incomodidad.

"¿En serio te gusta esto Sasuke?"

No pudo evitar derramar una lágrima de dolor, trató de calmarse. Si lo descubrían no podría seguir visitándolo tan a menudo. Notó que el muchachito se revolvía entre las sábanas, estaba despertando, agitó suavemente sus pestañas y clavó su mirada en él.

Y lo vio sonreír, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Itachi también le sonrió y acarició su mejilla, el menor frotó el rostro contra su mano.

Dos palabras salieron de su boca.

—Te odio.

* * *

**Ahora..Llevaron a Sasuke con el psiquiatra.**

**Voy a aclarar unas cosas.**

**Hinata fue a parar al hospital por hipoglucemia, ya que ella es una bulímica nueva. Sasuke si la ha sufrido pero su cuerpo está acostumbrado a sobrevivir con lo mínimo, sin embargo lo está forzando demasiado.**

**La anorexia en casos severos como la tiene Sasuke únicamente se cura en hospital y necesita tratamiento psiquiátrico. ¿Por qué? porque es un trastorno, Sasuke está perjudicando su salud, está consciente de eso y no le importa…hmm. Es como las personas que se quieren suicidar, saben que se van a matar y no les importa. Así que es por eso que está así…**

**Curar a una persona en ese estado puede tardar un año o dos, ¡Debe ser atendida en hospital! No sirven de nada las palabras de apoyo, decir que yo te quiero como seas, no veas las cosas así, decirles todos preferimos mujeres frondosas que pinches escobas que no sirven ni de muñecas inflables… queremos hombres con músculos no pinches palos desabridos.**

**¡NO SIRVE!**

**Si conocen a alguien así, pierden su tiempo. Hay un límite de tiempo para llevar a estar personas al psicólogo, si el problema avanza sucede que el psicolgo sirve para madre.**

**Sasuke no está loco, pero obviamente está cabreado porque lo encerraron en un lugar sólo por no comer, por eso su reacción, él sabe la gravedad de su enfermedad pero aun así se le hace absurdo ir a un hospital psiquiátrico.**

**La verdad, he leído algunos fics sobre trastornos alimenticios donde todo se cura en un capitulo con el poder del amor… y no me explico cómo es que las cosas se solucionan.**

**En fin… volví a los guiones! Dudas, aclaraciones o comentarios acerca del problema. Son bien recibidos.**


End file.
